


Corazones de Papel (Es tu sonrisa, amor)

by yuyusoo



Series: ( Caja de Chocolates ) [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyusoo/pseuds/yuyusoo
Summary: A Jongin le gusta dibujar corazones sobre toda la superficie de la hoja, sin dejar un solo espacio virgen; encima de toda la tabla del escritorio en el que está sentado ahora. También le gustan las cosas con forma de corazón, como la sonrisa de su mejor amigo.





	

A Jongin le gusta dibujar corazones sobre toda la superficie de la hoja, sin dejar un solo espacio virgen; encima de toda la tabla del escritorio en el que está sentado ahora. También le gustan las cosas con forma de corazón. La mayoría de las personas piensa que es raro, pero sus padres solo lo dejan ir sin preguntar nada, y a pesar de que está en el primer año de educación secundaria aún tiene esos cuadernos de niñas con diseños de corazones en la tapa. Al principio sus compañeros de clase pensaban que era algo sumamente afeminado, pero cuando comenzaron a establecer conversaciones ocasionales se sorprendieron de descubrir que Jongin, ciertamente, era bastante normal. Así que le preguntaron el porqué—por qué le gustan tanto todas aquellas cosas relacionadas con ordinarias figuras de corazones. 

“Porque me recuerda a una hermosa sonrisa.”  
“¿Sonrisa de quién?”  
“Un buen amigo mío.”

En ese instante comenzaron a bromear sobre Jongin teniendo una novia secreta. Y Jongin rió. Porque era divertido pensar que ellos lo asimilasen de inmediato a que esa persona era una chica, aún cuando el género en que respondió fue claramente masculino.

“¿Vive en tu vecindario, Jongin?”  
“No, él se fue hace cerca de tres años.”  
“¿Él?”  
“Kyungsoo. Es un chico.”

Demasiado directo para mentes tradicionales, quizá.

Después de ese episodio, sus compañeros se dispersaron tan rápido como el agua rosácea comenzó días después a bajar por la rejilla del lavabo. Agua mezclada con algo de un color intenso y de temperatura tibia. Algunas gotas se quedaron un poco más, atascadas en la culpabilidad moral de que no está bien el discriminar, pero todas acabaron por simplemente deslizarse y desaparecer. Era verdad, a Jongin le gustaba un hombre; Jongin es desviado, como ellos decían. 

A Jongin no le importaba en lo mínimo, sin embargo. 

No le importaba ser evitado como si fuese una sucia plaga, ni tener a nadie dispuesto a hacer trabajos escolares con él, ni comer solo durante el almuerzo o ser empujado y quizá, dependiendo del día, golpeado. Era curioso, pensar que por algo tan mínimo hiciesen algo así. Y Jongin en su casa reía; carcajeaba de la estupidez social y adolescente. Jongin estaba bien con lo que pasase, porque Kyungsoo siempre estaba ahí después de la escuela. No era siempre físicamente, pero aun así presente—a través de una pantalla de computador o su teléfono celular; a través de mensajes interminables y risas compartidas los fines de semana cuando podían estar juntos hasta que era muy tarde para mantener los ojos abiertos.

Pero Jongin reía tanto, últimamente.

 

♥♥♥

 

“¿Todavía no has hecho ningún amigo?” pregunta su madre durante el desayuno de un jueves.  
“No,” es su respuesta plana. La mujer frunce.  
“¿Es por lo de…,” parece estar mirando hacia arriba, buscando por la palabra o manera correcta de expresarlo, pero acaba con un “…los corazones?”  
Y Jongin sabe a qué se refiere, por lo que asiente una vez con su cabeza, masticando su tostada—una sabrosa tostada.  
“¿Estás bien?” Por primera vez en la mañana, Jongin la mira a la cara. Parece preocupada, como cualquier otra madre lo estaría si su único hijo le dice que aún no tiene un solo amigo en la escuela hacia el final del primer semestre y a veces llega con marcas en su cara. Marcas que son ‘accidentales’, y no podría oír más excusas que las mismas que siempre le dice su hijo.

“Kyungsoo va a venir este fin de semana,” dice la mujer. Jongin se atora con los restos de pan, bebe la mitad de la leche de su vaso.  
“¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me ha dicho?” 

Rápidamente revisa los mensajes de su teléfono, pero no hay nada nuevo. De lo último que hablaron el día anterior fue básicamente de cuánto lo extrañaba, y Kyungsoo respondiendo que también extrañaba sus bromas tontas, su risa idiota y, por sobre todo, su brillante sonrisa que de cierta forma le anima el día.

“Kyungsoo no sabe que va a venir.”

Vaya, Jongin no se esperaba eso. Su madre sonríe y él lo hace de igual forma. Fue una buena sorpresa, no la esperaba—no creía que fuese debido a la nueva marca que apareció en el término de su hombro que su madre vio accidentalmente hace unos días cuando los levantó para buscar algo en una repisa. Porque sabe que con Kyungsoo, Jongin es feliz.

 

♥♥♥

 

Jongin está aburrido—Jongin dibuja corazones por toda la extensión de su brazo con un lápiz rojo; la tinta descansando como un tatuaje sobre su piel y el color es vívido como cualquier otro rojo podría llegar a ser.

“¿Qué haces?” Escucha la pregunta atrás suyo, la voz viniendo desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación y creando un pequeño eco dentro de esta.  
“Dibujo corazones.” 

Los pasos llegan hasta que están justo tras su espalda. Responde sabiendo a quien le habla, porque escuchó el auto estacionándose afuera y supone que, por esta ocasión, el padre de Kyungsoo debió haberlo traído. Escuchó la puerta del primer piso abriéndose, y la voz de su madre saludando al padre de Kyungsoo animosamente porque, coincidentemente, fueron compañeros mientras estudiaban y siempre es bueno recordar los viejos tiempos. Escuchó también los pasos en calcetines, livianos, en la escalera, y por supuesto ese timbre de voz único, que es imposible de ser confundido.

“¿Corazones?” Kyungsoo suena divertido, y Jongin quiere voltear su cabeza y besar la mejilla que sabe que encontrará allí—pero no lo hace.  
Solo afirma con un sonido de su garganta y asiente, repitiendo: “Corazones.”

Hay brazos enrollándose en su cuello, una nariz presionándose contra su nuca, un aliento fantasmeando por su cabello. Calidez de un cuerpo que pertenece a alguien que extrae demasiados sentimientos de él—suspiros atrapados, fantasías y anhelos prohibidos. 

"Kyungsoo", dice con una curva no muy secreta en sus labios.  
"¿No cambias, eh?"  
"¿Por qué lo dices?"  
Un dedo traza el brazo de Jongin, sobre las figuras recién formadas en una caricia disimulada. Una barbilla se apoya en su hombro.  
"¿Estás seguro de que no es una obsesión?"  
Jongin ríe.  
"No lo sé.” 

Pero Jongin sabe que sí, sabe que tiene esa obsesión con los corazones pero no está atado directamente a simplemente la forma simétrica y sus curvas; va ligado a una asimilación, que surge de su memoria, una comparación y también una metáfora de algo más. 

Su cabeza se va para atrás por inercia propia, la carcajada corta pero sincera sale de su garganta con ese tono que es el que Kyungsoo llama idiota por la gravedad e infantilidad de la misma. 

"¿Qué haremos hoy?" 

Jongin de encoje de hombros. Hay mucho que hacer, pero a la vez tan poco. 

Con Kyungsoo se puede hacer de todo, desde imaginar que se atrapa el cielo hasta reír por horas y horas. Desde maratones de películas de cualquier género hasta mirar en el vacío y en silencio solo pensando ensimismado uno al lado del otro. 

Lo que acaban haciendo es permanecer en la posición que estaban hasta que son llamados a comer. 

 

♥♥♥

 

Todo comenzó con un simple dedo atacando una costilla, un salto y un chillido contenido entre dientes apretados por la sorpresa. Si Jongin pudiese escoger entre sus cosas favoritas, una de ellas sería el tener guerras de cosquillas con su mejor amigo. Siempre ganaba. Mueve sus dedos casi frenéticamente por el cuerpo de Kyungsoo, sabiendo dónde está cada uno de los puntos débiles, de esos que hacen que lágrimas se acumulen en los ojos del chico y que su sonrisa se estire como pocas veces lo hace, su voz rogando piedad y lanzando amenazas de venganza a la vez. Jongin no tiene piedad. Pero se cansa una vez ha logrado que Kyungsoo no sea más que una masa que apenas se revuelve de lo agotado que está bajo él, y cuando sudor perlado se acumula en su frente porque lleva minutos sin poder parar de reír debido a los dedos escurridizos del más alto. 

“Eres horrible,” jadea Kyungsoo. “Todavía no entiendo cómo es que sigues siendo mi mejor amigo.”  
“No puedes vivir sin mí,” bromea Jongin. Kyungsoo se queda mirándolo por un momento, con una mirada indescifrable, pero no responde nada y se incorpora con la poca fuerza que le queda.  
“Estás más delgado,” nota el más alto una vez están tirados sobre su cama.  
“¿Delgado?”  
“Apenas tienes piel sobre tus costillas, ¿será por eso que eres más cosquilloso que antes?” 

Jongin vuelve a probar lo que dice, y apenas toca con su dedo el torso de Kyungsoo, éste tiene un espasmo y se encoge, evitando su mano.

“No estoy más delgado.” Ambos fruncen, pero por razones distintas.  
“Sí, lo estás.”

Kyungsoo mira hacia otro lado y se encoge de hombros. Jongin lo observa y siente que algo está fuera de lugar, por algún motivo, como el aumento que ha tenido Kyungsoo en ponerse nervioso cuando están afuera. Pero no dice. Ha aprendido a que lo mejor siempre es esperar a que sea Kyungsoo quien le cuente las cosas cuando esté listo, aunque eso no impide que su cerebro ya las suponga desde antes.

“¿Estás comiendo bien?”  
“Por supuesto.” El chico levanta una de las curvas de su boca y lo mira fijamente. “¿Por qué tan serio de pronto?”  
“Lo siento.” 

Jongin copia el mismo gesto, y Kyungsoo hace lo mismo que él momentos antes; entierra su dedo en su torso para hacerlo reír, pero en lugar de eso, Jongin se encoje y hace una mueca de dolor. 

“¿Tienes algo?” Pregunta frunciendo e incorporándose hasta sentarse.  
“No, no. No es nada,” responde de inmediato, y no es lo suficientemente rápido para atrapar la mano de Kyungsoo que levanta su polera hasta que revela un trozo de su torso y un moretón de unos 8 centímetros de largo, delgado y horizontal. Su color es de un morado profundo, con sus bordes más enrojecido, lo que indica que aún es fresco. Jongin siente vergüenza y de inmediato se tapa y cubre además su torso con sus brazos, porque Kyungsoo vio ese, pero no los otros. La cara de su amigo es inexpresiva, pero cambia a una preocupada en menos de un segundo. No es la primera vez que pasa esto; la misma escena, repetida.

“¿Nada?,” repite sus palabras. Jongin observa un punto fijo en la cama, pero a la vez, no la mira realmente.

“Tropecé y me caí contra una baranda que hay en la escuela,” murmura. Sí, ya había pensado en la respuesta por si algo así pasaba. Para asegurar sus palabras trata de destensar el aire sonriendo y acabando con un: “sabes que a veces soy un idiota y no veo por donde voy.”

La atmósfera que hay de pronto ya no se destensa, pero de todas formas se arriman el uno al otro y Kyungsoo descansa su cabeza en su hombro como lo hace siempre.

“Ten más cuidado, ¿sí?” dice el chico más bajo.

Jongin asiente, mueve un poco su cabeza y deja un beso sobre la punta de la cabeza del otro chico.

“Estoy aquí, ¿sí?” murmura Jongin, y Kyungsoo asiente.

 

♥♥♥

 

Jongin pensaba que estaba acostumbrado, porque ya no le dolía tanto como al principio ser llamado de formas rudas, ni despreciado con la mirada. Creía que con Kyungsoo al final del camino todo estaría bien de todas formas. 

Oh, equivocado estaba.

"Eres un marica, Jongin, un puto marica," su cabeza vuelve a ser hundida en el inodoro del baño, y esta no es la primera vez que está en esa situación—rodillas en el suelo, manos sostenidas atrás suyo y cabeza tirada hacia atrás por el cabello.  
"Por favor," intenta decir, pero nuevamente su cabeza se halla bajo agua.  
"¡Cállate, pedazo de mierda!" 

Una patada llega su costado, sin piedad alguna al parecer, reviviendo el dolor de la marca que ya estaba a medio sanar y desde su garganta sale un quejido alto de dolor.

Con cada golpe, Jongin piensa en Kyungsoo; en las muestras de afecto, en los toques livianos y roces seguidos de sonrisas tímidas, esa sonrisa que le hace revolverse en su interior por gusto. El dolor persiste, y cuando es tirado a un costado de un puñetazo en la cara sigue pensando en esa última vez que se vieron y cómo tomaron sus manos y entrelazaron sus dedos mientras hablaban, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacían. Ahora no podrá ver a Kyungsoo en unas semanas por culpa de esto, la excusa de haberse golpeado por accidente en el rostro ya sería demasiado, y definitivamente los accidentes no pueden ser usados dos veces en un mes. 

Otra patada, esta vez más abajo, en su estómago.

Son tan solo dos esta vez quienes lo tienen retenido después de la escuela, no uno o tres, incluso cuatro, como otras veces. Pero Jongin no sabe si eso es mejor o peor, en realidad. Uno ríe repulsivamente y lo sigue insultando verbalmente, el otro continúa pegándole en el suelo como si estuviese desquitándose con el mundo. Sangre comienza a salir de una herida en la orilla de su boca, pero el pensamiento de Kyungsoo no lo abandona. Es por él; todo sea por él. Jongin no puede negar su amor, y es por eso que cada vez que le preguntan si no se arrepiente que le guste un hombre, sigue dando la misma respuesta. 

“Nunca podría.” 

A pesar de que esas palabras son las que lo mantienen en el suelo ahora. 

"¡Eh! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" 

Con un esfuerzo, abre los ojos para darse cuenta de que uno de los chicos ha vaciado su mochila y tiene en sus manos un sobre de cartón que está cerrado, con una cinta de regalo fuera de él, y una tarjeta que cuelga y dice “♥Do Kyungsoo♥” en letras de su mismo puño.

"¡No, eso no, por favor!" dice con ojos que se humedecen y nublan cuando se da cuenta de que, por más que lo pida, por más que intente luchar, no podrá hacer nada para evitar que lo destruyan tal y como intentan hacerlo con él. 

Su declaración de amor—100 corazones de papel. Doblados de tal forma que parecen sobres pequeños cada uno. Sobres que contienen una declaración de amor en cada uno—100 declaraciones de amor. 

El papel es un material tan débil. 

Cuando cae el primero, roto en pedazos justo al lado de su cara, alcanza a leer solo una palabra y sabe que es el que hablaba sobre lo deliciosa que es su voz cuando habla, cuando susurra contra su oído y se ríe. El siguiente es el que contaba lo alocado que se ponía su pulso cada vez que estaba muy cerca, cada vez que su rostro de una u otra forma quedaba cerca del suya, y su boca, oh, deseables labios. El chico lee algunos en voz alta, y se ríe, fuerte, tan desagradablemente que le llegan a dar náuseas, pero no está seguro de si es por el sonido o los golpes en el estómago. Quizá ambas razones. 

Cuando se aburren, lo cual sucede cerca de veinte minutos después, ni siquiera llevan la mitad de los corazones de papel y optan por quemarlos, justo a su lado—con un encendedor quemar todas las ilusiones y trabajo de meses, que apenas ese mismo día había terminado. Que apenas esa tarde, pensaba enviar por correo como una sorpresa de un chico totalmente hipnotizado de los encantos infinitos de su mejor amigo. 

“Pero qué mariconada, Jongin. Me das asco,” dice uno para finalizar, dejándolo tirado en el suelo del baño, con las baldosas llenas de sangre, lágrimas, agua y cenizas. Es primera vez que esto llega tan lejos.

Solloza audiblemente, como nunca antes lo ha hecho; porque Jongin intenta no llorar cuando lo golpean, al menos no en voz alta. 

Piensa que ha acabado, pero oh, equivocado estaba.

Uno de los dos se devuelve rápido y levanta su pie, dejándolo caer con toda la fuerza posible sobre una de las muñecas de Jongin, haciendo que suene algo dentro de ella; algo que no debería tronar de esa forma.

“Intenta ser normal, ¿sí? Nadie quiere a gente como tú.” Y le escupe justo en el rostro.

Jongin toma su brazo con su otra mano y continúa llorando, esta vez con aún más fuerza, porque por primera vez, el dolor físico ha superado la seguridad de sus pensamientos—titubea. 

Jongin reía de la estupidez humana. Pero esta vez, por primera vez, no rió.

 

♥♥♥

 

Dos meses completos.

Eso pasó sin que Jongin contestase una sola llamada, ni un solo mensaje, ni abriese su boca una sola vez para expresar alguna idea u opinión ni quiera con su madre, quien tuvo que limitarse a llorar con su hijo cuando éste llegó totalmente destrozado por que no le diría nada; con una mano disfuncional temporalmente y la otra apretada con fuerza en un puño que no soltó incluso luego de desaparecer en su habitación y cerrar con llave, como si guardase algo sumamente preciado en ella. Una semana fue la que faltó al colegio, y apenas salió de su pieza para comer, si es que había suerte, o permanecer en el baño por horas. Lo único que le permitió a su madre fue llevarlo a un hospital para que vendaran su muñeca y cerraran una herida que quedó en su hombro. No hizo una sola expresión cuando le dijeron que tenía una contusión en la zona de sus costillas. 

Jongin no respondió preguntas, ni una sola, aún cuando si lo hubiese hecho, los culpables pudiesen haber sido castigados. Jongin simplemente no podía; no era capaz de abrir su boca, no era capaz de expresar nada. Al terminar el primer mes, solamente, comenzó a dejar que su madre cuidase de él y lo mimase con caricias maternales y palabras reconfortantes. Un consuelo que se dio cuenta que necesitaba más que nunca. 

Durante ese tiempo, sin embargo, se encerró en su pieza y le pidió a su madre que por favor no dejase que Kyungsoo entrase cuando sintió el auto del padre del chico sorpresivamente aparcar afuera de su casa un fin de semana. Sin previo aviso. Subió a su pieza y escuchó en un estado casi desesperado cómo su madre le explicaba que lo sentía, pero que no podía dejar que Kyungsoo entrase porque las cosas no estaban bien. Tembló, y sudó, pero no lloró, y se tapó los oídos cuando la voz de Kyungsoo gritando desde la puerta le decía que no le hiciese esto, a él no, y que no entendía nada, pero que volvería a intentarlo en unas semanas. 

Jongin golpeó la pared con su pie, volteó su velador, y botó todas las cosas de su escritorio cuando Kyungsoo finalmente se fue.

 

♥♥♥

 

El tercer mes, recién cumplido, fue cuando lo vio. Estaba esperándolo en la entrada de su escuela, con el uniforme de su propio colegio y todavía no se daba cuenta de que Jongin lo observaba, congelado, desde lejos.

Durante esos meses no había recibido un solo comentario de sus compañeros, un solo golpe, una sola mirada, todos pasaban de él como si fuese nada. Y se dio cuenta de que le gustaba. 

Pero Kyungsoo estaba aquí ahora. 

Ve su perfil solamente, ve sus ojos mirando al suelo, ve sus manos apretándose y soltándose en el material de su camisa, como hace cuando se encuentra nervioso. Ve lo delgado que está, más incluso que la última vez. Su corazón se aprieta. Kyungsoo es tantas cosas; fuente de felicidad y dolor. Pero si lo ven con un hombre ahora, volverá el dolor.

Los ojos de Jongin van a su propia muñeca con solo vendajes, ya recuperándose de la fractura. 

Jongin no sabe por qué; no es el—o puede que sí. Pero decide simplemente seguir caminando, rápido, justo al lado de Kyungsoo sin dirigirle una simple mirada incluso cuando escucha una inhalación hecha por la boca y las pisadas tratando de alcanzarlo y abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre de otros estudiantes. Jongin camina tan rápido que comienza a trotar, ignorando los “¿Jongin? Jongin, espera. Por favor”, que lo siguen, y solo cuando sabe que está alejado de los ojos juzgadores, baja su velocidad pero no se detiene. Kyungsoo llega a su lado. La primera impresión es fuerte, porque las mejillas de Kyungsoo comienzan a estar hundidas, su cara se ve pálida, como si el trotar a su paso le hubiese significado un esfuerzo grande. Sus ojos son bordeados por una sombra que antes no estaba ahí, y de cerca se nota mucho más su delgadez que ya bordea la línea saludable. 

Pero Kyungsoo sigue siendo él; un todo, una pieza de arte robada de un museo.

“Jongin,” murmura cuando toma todo lo que es el chico ahora con su mirada; su muñeca vendada, su labio aún mostrando un último rastro de golpes y el cardenal a punto de desaparecer igualmente en su mejilla. Kyungsoo se pone frente a él, y el más alto intenta esquivarlo pero el chico lo afirma por los brazos y le hace detener. Jongin solo se lo permite porque sabe que nadie vive en esa dirección, ya cerca de su casa; sabe que nadie los verá, pero aún así toma a Kyungsoo de un brazo y lo arrastra hasta un callejón a apenas unos metros, oscuro y sin rastro de personas. 

Los ojos de Kyungsoo están mojados.

“Jongin, Jongin, Jongin,” repite sin cansarse, y se sujeta a Jongin como si no lo hubiese visto en años, enterrando su cabeza en su pecho y sollozando con libertad. “Tonto. Te odio, te odio tanto, tanto.” Sus hombros tiemblan incontrolablemente, y puede sentir la humedad sobre su camisa. Era extraño que Kyungsoo llorase. La última vez que lo hizo fue cuando su madre cumplió tres años desde su muerte y Kyungsoo en ese entonces tenía 13.

Quería consolarlo, decirle que lo sentía, pero las palabras seguían siendo difíciles para él de pronunciar todavía. Todavía estaba el peligro de que fuese visto, sus ojos seguían mirando por el callejón hacia la calle por si pasaba alguna persona con el mismo uniforme que él. 

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la casa, con Kyungsoo sollozando en su manga pero más despacio, y su madre parecía no muy sorprendida de ver a Kyungsoo; ella sabía. 

Tomaron un té caliente, subieron y se sentaron en silencio uno al lado del otro. Ninguno preguntó nada, y de alguna forma y otra supieron que estarían igual que antes. Puede que no exactamente igual, pero al menos seguirían hablando y viéndose.

Lo único pronunciado fueron palabras que a pesar de haber sido dichas antes, ahora tenían otro significado.

“Ten más cuidado, ¿sí?” dijo Kyungsoo, como si fuesen accidentes los culpables de todo en vez de golpes.  
“Sí.”  
“Estoy aquí, ¿sí?” dijo Jongin, como si Kyungsoo no estuviese a punto de la desnutrición y continuase sin ser capaz de calmarse.  
“Sí.”

 

♥♥♥

 

“¿Te has enamorado, Jongin?”

Podría reír; piensa en reír, pero no lo hace porque suena de cierta forma triste, como esas veces en que el chico le pregunta si está enojado con él por alguna razón. 

Como si Jongin pudiese enojarse con Kyungsoo. 

Es el fin de semana siguiente, y efectivamente volvieron a estar en contacto, pero como fue predicho, no fue de la misma forma. Todo era más ajeno, como de dos conocidos hablando en vez de mejores amigos que incluso bordeaban la amistad a algo más. La pregunta se pierde en Jongin, porque es respondida por tantas voces que ya no sabe cuál es la real. Algunas responden como ese Jongin de antes, el que era golpeado y lo aceptaba, y luego reía; y otras responden con ese Jongin de ahora, el que no es golpeado, pero que tampoco ríe. El Jongin que dibujaba y recortaba, y armaba formas de corazón, soñaba y era un perfecto romántico de a finales del siglo XVIII. Y el Jongin que no habla, o lo hace lo justo, el de palabras amargas incluso en su lengua y alma desinteresada de cualquier tipo de belleza a su alrededor.

“¿Jongin?”  
“¿De qué hablas, Kyungsoo?” pregunta mientras avanza la siguiente página que ha fingido estar leyendo hace más de una hora. Kyungsoo lo mira desde el otro extremo de la cama también con un libro en sus manos, pero él no finge, el simplemente lo tiene ahí y no lo abre.  
“¿Cómo podría yo estar enamorado? No seas ridículo.”

Cae el silencio.

“¿Por qué estás siendo así?”  
“¿Así como?”  
“Tan… tan diferente.”  
“¿De qué hablas?” Jongin levanta una ceja y levanta la mirada, a pesar de que ya desde antes veía la sombra de los movimientos y expresiones de Kyungsoo en su campo de visión; la forma en que sus dedos hacían eso de contraerse y soltarse, y la decepción clara en sus ojos.

“¿Diferente?” Jongin resopla y esta vez olvida el fingir que no le está poniendo atención a su amigo en lo mínimo. “Estoy comenzando a ser normal, Kyungsoo. Tú eres el que ha estado actuando diferente.” 

Mentiroso, le escupen varias voces de su conciencia. Kyungsoo frunce, esa expresión que puede significar tantas cosas a la vez en el rosto del chico.

“No, Jongin-“  
“Sí, Kyungsoo. Acéptalo. Soy normal ahora, no te quedes atrás. No te quedes en el lado que nadie quiere.”

Kyungsoo cierra su boca y lo mira fijamente, una mirada que Jongin no tiene la capacidad de sostener, porque los ojos de Kyungsoo siguen teniendo tanto en ellos. 

El chico se para de la cama, toma su bolso con lo necesario para una semana completa de las vacaciones de invierno, y Jongin no espera que haga lo que piensa por un segundo, porque es ridículo, acababa de llegar hace menos de dos horas. 

Pero Kyungsoo lo hace.

Cuando Jongin baja a preguntarle a su madre si falta mucho para la comida, sutilmente pregunta dónde está el otro, porque necesitaba preguntarle sobre un asunto del libro. 

“¿Eh? Pensé que ya lo sabías, Kyungsoo me dijo que ya te lo había dicho. Volvió a su casa porque dijo que prefería pasar el aniversario de su madre en casa. Es una pena, ¿no? Pensé que podría ayudarlo el estar contigo.”

Jongin solo entonces lo recuerda, y ese se convierte en el primer año en que no está abrazando a su mejor amigo a las 12 de la noche cuando finalmente se cumple la fecha.

 

♥♥♥

 

Esta vez es Kyungsoo quien no le contesta. Un mes.

Jongin se da cuenta de que, desde esos tres meses sin Kyungsoo, ya no puede pasar más de un mes sin siquiera recibir una visita, mensaje o llamada. Nada. 

Estaba siendo pagado de vuelta, y entiende a Kyungsoo y sus gritos desde la puerta cuando él le hizo lo mismo. Sin embargo para Jongin no es necesario esperar más; y en verdad, no puede. 

A pesar de estar con uniforme su destino de ese día viernes no acabó siendo en el lugar donde estudiaba. Tomó el primer tren que alcanzó en dirección a la ciudad de Kyungsoo, y calculó que, respecto a lo que sabía, llegaría al menos una hora antes de que Kyungsoo saliese de su propia escuela. No sabía dónde quedaba exactamente, pero una vez allá y con la ayuda de su teléfono, y preguntándole a personas, llegó incluso con tiempo para pensar. 

Apoyado en la muralla afuera del establecimiento, se pregunta qué tan idiota puede llegar a ser, en qué estaba pensando cuando escuchó por primera vez las voces venenosa en vez de reír a ellas, o por qué dejó que el maltrato llegase a interferir algo tan puro como sus sentimientos hacia Kyungsoo. Su mejor amigo no tenía la culpa, tampoco él, y aunque le gustaría culpar a los rostros y nombres que sabe que son parte de hacerle la vida desagradable, tampoco puede hallar en sí el culparlos. 

Quizá en unos años más no será visto así—o puede que, en verdad, nada cambie.

Quizá la culpa es de la sociedad que casi nadie se preocupa de cambiar, que solo unos pocos se esfuerzan en arreglar. De cualquier forma, Jongin sabe que no puede esperar a que se reforme de un día a otro solo porque un joven se ha encantado más de lo aceptable socialmente de su mejor amigo. 

Kyungsoo no se da cuenta que Jongin está allí, demasiado sumido en observar el suelo mientras camina con la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo derrotado. No va acompañado de nadie, o mejor dicho, nadie siquiera va cerca de él; como si fuese contagioso, como si Kyungsoo tuviese algo repelente que no entra exactamente por la visión. Porque fuese así, solo por ese sentido, todos estarían cerca de él—porque Kyungsoo es hermoso. 

Sigue tanto o más delgado que la última vez. 

Jongin se para frente a él y solo cuando el chico está a punto de chocar, se detiene y levanta la cabeza. Ojos sorprendido y, apenas un instante después, abatidos. Mira a su alrededor, tal y como Jongin sabe que hizo él alguna vez; intenta simplemente rodearlo, tal y como Jongin sabe que lo hizo meses atrás, y su pecho se comprime—entiende qué fue lo que sintió Kyungsoo, también.

“Por favor, solo escúchame,” pide en voz baja, caminando a su lado porque Kyungsoo no apresura mucho su ritmo, o existe la posibilidad de que quiera, pero no tenga energía suficiente para hacerlo.  
“No lo sé, tengo cosas que hacer-“  
“No me rechaces así.” Jongin pone su mano en el brazo de Kyungsoo y lo hace detenerse. Siente los músculos débiles bajo la ropa tensarse. “Te lo estoy pidiendo.”

Kyungsoo nuevamente da una mirada a su alrededor, y a pesar de que están a una cuadra del colegio, sigue habiendo mucha circulación de estudiantes; todos y cada uno de ellos mirando a Kyungsoo. Miradas reprobatorias y duras enterrándose en la figura pequeña y endeble de su mejor amigo.

“¿Por qué te miran así?”  
“¿Cómo?” Kyungsoo tira de su brazo para soltarlo. Suelta un bufido. “¿De qué estás hablando?”

No. Jongin ya ha decidido que no lo dejará ir esta vez.

“¿Por qué no me dijiste?”  
“¿Decir que cosa?” insiste Kyungsoo, encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a cambiar su rostro a uno de molestia. Intenta ponerse en marcha de nuevo, pero Jongin lo toma de los hombros y hace que se quede donde está. La escena es peculiarmente familiar.  
“Dejemos de hacer esto, ¿sí?” dice ladeando su cabeza para atrapar los ojos de Kyungsoo a la fuerza. “Este juego ya no está funcionando.”  
“¿No?” otro resoplo incrédulo, como si acabase de decir un mal chiste. El tono de Kyungsoo cambia a uno más serio en las siguientes líneas, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos oscuros y apretando y soltando sus manos, Jongin no pierde ese detalle. “¿Cuándo dejó de funcionar? ¿Cuándo comenzaron a dejarte sangrando y con marcas nuevas en todo el cuerpo cada semana? ¿O fue cuando comencé a tener ataques de pánico en la calle porque nadie me ha hablado para otra cosa que no sea decir lo asqueroso y horrible que soy hace más de un año? Porque no lo sé, Jongin, sinceramente no sé cuándo fue que dejamos de jugar.” 

Es verdad.

No piensa cuando toma el brazo de Kyungsoo y tira de él, o quizá sí, haciéndolo correr tras él a pesar de la resistencia inicial que de inmediato es cedida. Solo quiere huir—escapar de los ojos, de las voces, de los golpes y de las horas de soledad. Tiene a Kyungsoo atrapado en un agarro de su puño y no lo dejará ir. No de nuevo, no esta vez ni la siguiente. 

Corre sin dirección alguna, porque no conoce la ciudad y menos aún de sus calles, pero corre. Sin respiros, sin aliento porque este lo ha abandonado hace instantes atrás cuando se dio cuenta de que todo este tiempo lo ha sabido, pero ha sido cobarde para decir en voz alta que a ambos les pasa lo mismo. Que la razón por la que Kyungsoo cada vez parece más delgado que antes es porque su mente está hecha una mierda de tanto maltrato psicológico que ha recibido de parte de otros, mientras que el físico que él recibe solo consigue hacerlo un desastre por fuera, pero no por dentro. Al menos no lo había conseguido hasta ese día en que se dio cuenta de lo jodido que estaba el mundo para ellos.

Cuando no hay nada más que un parque vacío y han caminado sin una sola palabra por minutos, se detiene. La luz artificial y amarillenta de los postes los acompaña ya hace un rato atrás. La hora se ha perdido, y de tantas llamadas de su madre que no contestó acabó por apagar el teléfono. Kyungsoo hizo lo mismo. 

Y su mano está en otra mano, también. 

“Lo siento tanto, Kyungsoo.”

Se voltea, y por un momento es como si hubiese olvidado todo respecto a Kyungsoo, y volviese a conocer y ver por primera vez a la inspiración de sus poemas—el príncipe de los castillos de arena de sus sueños—el personaje perfecto de sus historias—solo él. Nadie más que él. Con la mala iluminación, con las calles destartaladas y un parque sin pasto atrás de ellos. Pero Jongin no sabe cómo es que Kyungsoo lo hace, el lograr hacer que todo sea simplemente único solo con ser él quien está parado allí. 

Una sonrisa débil se dibuja de a poco. Jongin sabe que estarán bien.

“Vamos a mi casa.”

 

♥♥♥

 

A veces esconderse del mundo es algo bueno. 

No esperaba que fuese en esta situación, pero a veces las cosas simplemente pasan porque sí. En verdad, fue un poco de mala suerte el toparse con las mismas personas que tiempo atrás hicieron que su muñeca se fracturase y casi acabase su relación con su mejor amigo debido al impacto que llegó a causar por primera y única vez. Tampoco esperaba que, efectivamente, los viesen tomados de la mano a punto de escabullirse por uno de los pasillos del cine. 

Lo que, sinceramente, no creía que pasara, es que comenzasen a seguirlos disimuladamente en un principio y luego sin preocupación alguna cuando estuvieron fuera de la vista de los empleados del lugar. 

La suerte estuvo, sin embargo, y si es que se le puede llamar así, de parte de ellos; cuando vieron la sala con utensilios de aseo estrecha y con la puerta abierta en la que se apresuraron a entrar para esconderse. 

Es por eso que, en algunas ocasiones, el desaparecer un rato no hace mal a nadie.

El olor dentro era divertido, era a limpieza, pero además un poco de lavanda. No olía mal. Jongin rió—rió de la estupidez humana, y esta vez no lo hizo solo. Kyungsoo rió con él. Risas tapadas por manos para no hacer ruido.

“¿Crees que nos metamos en problemas si nos pillan aquí?”  
“Sinceramente, no me importaría pasar el resto de la noche contigo aquí.” 

Kyungsoo vuelve a reír; no le importaría ser un saco de golpear si es capaz de escuchar esa risa una y otra vez así de clara.

“No seas tonto.”

El chico se sonroja, y en menos de un respiro Jongin recupera todas las cosas que ha escrito con anterioridad acerca de ese perfecto tono avergonzado.

“No puedo dejar de serlo, mi cabeza tiene un daño permanente.”

Jongin no miente. Es culpa de Kyungsoo que su cerebro deje de funcionar el 90% de las veces.

 

“Creo que estoy enamorado.”  
“¿Eh?”

El chico más bajo voltea su cabeza hacia él y está oscuro, pero aun así distingue cada rasgo de su cara y el espacio es pequeño, pero justo para que los dos estén apegados lo suficiente.

“Estoy enamorado, Kyungsoo,” repite subiendo su mano a la mejilla del chico, sosteniendo su mirada como si fuese una galaxia inmensa llena de los colores, las luces y las estrellas más sorprendentes que puedan existir. A pesar de la situación en la que están, en la que estuvieron y en las que estarán; a pesar de las noches sin sueño que los hacen ver más cansados—los ojos de Kyungsoo siguen sosteniendo la luna, guardando el cielo y siendo un arma letal para el órgano en su pecho. 

“Enamorado de una hermosa persona.” 

Se inclina hacia Kyungsoo, con sigilo que no es necesario, como ha querido hacerlo desde hace años, desde la primera vez que Kyungsoo le mostró su oh tan especial sonrisa. Labios que hacen a su corazón de papel débil arrugarse en emoción, mientras que se acelera y ralla frenéticamente de arriba a abajo marcando su pulso cardiaco acelerado.

“Y nunca dejé de estarlo," murmura antes de electrizarse y romper finalmente la ilusión utópica del primer beso. 

Ha llegado a su paraíso, y no importa el lugar o tiempo en el que estén—su mundo ideal es con Kyungsoo.

Ese tope de labios acompañado de ese pulso peligroso, es el gozo del primer amor.

 

♥♥♥

 

“Ten.”

Kyungsoo recibe un trozo de papel doblado, que parece gastado y tiene una mancha roja en un costado. Está un poco sucio, también, pero eso no quita su natural encanto de haber sido hecho con paciencia y dedicación.

“Te lo debí entregar hace mucho,” dice Jongin a modo de explicación. “Es el único que sobrevivió, los otros 99 lamento decir que pasaron a mejor vida.”

Kyungsoo le sonríe. Mira con ojos curiosos el trozo de papel en sus manos y lo abre con cuidado.

El cielo nocturno es sublime desde el techo de la casa de Kyungsoo. Un bolso con ropa para la mitad de las vacaciones de verano descansa dentro de la habitación del chico, y la otra mitad será en su propio hogar. La vida le está dando su lado bueno, piensa. 

Pero ya era hora. 

Jongin aún tiene unos cardenales que lo acompañarán por un buen tiempo y una fisura nueva en su labio, cortesía de ciertas personas que no quisieron dejarlo sin un buen regalo antes de que se cambiase de colegio. Kyungsoo continúa abriendo y cerrando sus manos nerviosamente cuando salen a dar vueltas por su lado de la ciudad, y le cuesta tragar la comida por la simple costumbre de no alimentarse por todas las horas que permanecía en la escuela. 

Pero este es definitivamente el lado bueno de la vida.

Jongin observa el corazón en las manos del chico—el suyo también es de papel. De esos con bordes y colores definidos a medias, como cortado con manos torpes y temblorosas. Tiene un vacío muy ligero por dentro, esperando ser llenado con algo, o al menos abierto por alguien; como lo está haciendo Kyungsoo ahora. Simula ser fuerte, pero puede ser soplado por el viento, o simplemente ser aplastado y arrugado cuando ya va a ser desechado. Su corazón no pesa nada. Con el agua salina que sale de sus ojos se moja y vuelve cada vez más débil; con el ardor de sus músculos luego de ser maltratado físicamente se quema, y de a poco los trozos se vuelven ceniza. Si se deja demasiado al sol de la incertidumbre todos los días, pierde su color; y si se deja a las sombras de la humedad solitaria, se estropea con una marca que a pesar de intentar mejorar, ya es permanente. Los corazones de papel graban todo lo que llega a ellos, con lápiz mina cuando pueden ser borrados, pero la marca de que una vez hubo algo escrito allí queda en líneas casi invisibles. A final de cuentas, nada se borra. Con lápiz de tinta solo algunas cosas, las especiales. Hay manchas, hay trozos rotos, hay muchas cosas que le pueden afectar.

Kyungsoo está escrito en tinta; cada una de sus palabras que le hicieron acelerar, cada uno de los gestos, cada uno de los paisajes y sonidos y vestuarios, comidas, discusiones, reencuentros, frases y cielos.

La persona a su lado lee el mensaje; tan solo una de las 100 confesiones de amor, de esos versos que salieron desde lo que está más recóndito y oculto; libres, sin preocuparse siquiera de una sola rima. Pero al parecer, para él, es perfecta. Y lo guarda. Aprieta el papel contra su pecho, mientras no sabe si reír o llorar, pero opta por lo primero. 

 

Estoy enamorado, oh, tan enamorado, amor  
Es tu sonrisa, amor, es tu sonrisa  
Eres culpable, sí, tan culpable  
Mi obsesión, amigo, mi obsesión eres tú

 

♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> 2015 | yuyusoo


End file.
